Dreams Of A Reality
by kuzon98
Summary: Drew has dreamed about being a vampire, but he never wanted to lose the chance to love. but when his babysitter comes he gets both in one... (this is not a creepy story, but it is violante in other chapters) Rated T for strong language and Violante behavour
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mute Blood**

People say that freaks are things that are un-normal, it could be the body in itself or it can be a personal thing, people think that being normal is liking everything that others do too. Other people like religions and personal beliefs are unaffected by it, but people who see things from a different view are _weird _or so is said to be. For example, people who like different music, people these days like listening to rap and pop music, were as some like rock or metal maybe a bit of techno, bands like Nickelback, System of a down, Adelita's way, Alter Bridge ,Shine Down, Breaking Benjamin, Etc. These are a few examples of what people may say _Freaks_ listen to, maybe in other countries it's a regular thing, but in a city of Toronto, Ontario it's _weird_. People will ramble about you head banging all the time, but it's an opinion, like Nintendo vs. Sega about roughly 20 years ago. Never the less, these are not freaks of the night… as you are about to see for yourself… there is much, much worse… but remember…one man's trash…is another man's treasure.

14th December 2013

It was a snowy day in the city of Toronto, the city malls with thousands of people going in and out of shops, buying Christmas presents for others. The city was lit up with sky scrapers and the CN Tower, but in one of the flats of the sky scrapers lived the Senga family. They were kind of bland but most of every family in the world was, Mr John Senga was a business man as well as his wife, Mrs Gemma-Marie- Senga, they had two kids a 14 year old son named Drew and a 10 year old Daughter named Emma, Emma was your regular everyday blonde girl who was kinda shy but energetic and a lot of fun, she was not however your regular girly girl kind of personality, she listened to techno music a lot and wore boyish T-shirts like gaming and horror movies, she was a big fan of comedy, especially Frankie Boyle, he was her favourite comedian she maybe only 10 but she was mature enough to know a lot of rude jokes, she once met him at his own town in Glasgow, Scotland for his tour '_Last Days Of Sadom_' when her parents went. She asked how he was and if she could get her picture taken, but her most cherished memory was the hug she gave him. Now her brother was a little like his sister, he liked Frankie Boyle too, but he was a bit of a mute in school, the kids called him a freak for his hobbies and personal likes, he loves to read books from Darren Shan, he once went back to Ireland with his family and got into a conversation with Darren asking what he did when he was 14, Darren said he got a type-writer and just made a few short stories and he told Drew how his reaction to his hit '_Saga Of Darren Shan'_ went in publish and was loved by so many people, Drew said he wanted to start in manga and authoring a bit, he loved snakes and vampires, he also said he used to have a Antaresia stimsoni, he explained that it was 29 inches and he loved it. Darren and Drew were very alike according to Darren.

but at school the so called _freak_ was silent at the back off the class, the teachers tried to get Drew to talk in class but he never answered, he once took a detention for not answering to his biology teacher, but some of the class mates, especially some female ones, sympathised Drew, all he did was do his work in class and read at recess, he always had that mono expression at school but never at home, at home he was very helpful and did a lot with his sister like play old computer games, write some stories, and even watch horror movies together, Drew was always snuggled up to Emma because she hates the jump scares, the blood and gore are fine but jumpy scares she hated. Drew never spoke unless spoken to in school but at home his parents let him swear now and again as long as it wasn't in front of Emma.

On this day though was when Gemma and John were going on a business trip to Ireland to meet up with their new co-president of the company, they had hired a babysitter for Emma, Gemma and John trusted Drew on doing whatever he wanted, he understood the plan and times, bed for Emma at 10pm and bed no later than 1 AM for him, There was a knock at the door. "Drew, Emma, can you come down and say hello to your babysitter?" Gemma asked, Emma stomped down the stairs and Drew slid down the handle bar on the stair wall, Emma was wearing her '_Zelda: Ocarina of Time_' T-Shirt with baggy jeans, Drew as wearing his _'Adelitas way'_ T-Shirt with black denim shorts and he had his Left knee tape up, he recently had dislocated his knee and had it put back in place, he felt no pain for some reason but it just bleed again from time to time. "Who is it this time?" Drew said with a smirk on his face, "It's Katy, you know the woman who you played truth or dare with?" John said with a smile while doing up his tie, "oh…yeah…" Drew said, the last time that happened he was kissing Katy, not the quick peck on the cheek oh no, this was French. John and Gemma had Cameras installed into the flat and knew what had happened, Katy was expecting to be fired but to Gemma and John it was just a case of embarrassing Drew so they let it slide. Drew never heard the end of it after that day, but secretly he didn't really mind it as much as he put out.

John opened the door and greeted Katy, she was a 16 year old who had Black hair and neon green eyes, people always asked if they were contacts because they were that brightly coloured, but they were natural, "Hey guys, off to Ireland?" Katy asked with a smile and a tilt of the head, "Yeah, we'll be off for a week, here-"John passed Katy $500, "-That's your pay and here's for any takeout nights or stuff like dat." John said passing another $100, Katy stashed the $500 in her inside pocket of her leather jacket and the other $100 in the fruit bowl, "Well, I hope you all have fun and we will see you…on Sunday! Behave you two." Gemma said, looking at the two.

John and Gemma left with their suitcases and waved goodbye, Katy shut the door and turned to Drew and Emma, "So? What do we do for a week?" They both shrugged and smiled, Drew crossed his arms, then a beeping sound went off, Drew grabbed his phone from his pocket, it was an e-mail from the Darren Shan Fansite. "What's that?" Katy asked, "Oh! Um, it's just an E-mail off of the Darren Shan Fansite." "Wait…_The_ Darren Shan, The vampire and horror author?" "Yeah… Why?" Katy giggled; she went through her bag that she brought, Grabbing a book out of it and slating it in the coffee table, it read _'Saga of Darren Shan-Book 2: Vampire assistant'._ "Since when have you read Darren Shan?" Asked Katy, She was interested in what Drew could tell her, she had read a lot of Darren's earlier books like when he was 15 years old. "I started reading at…probably…5 maybe early 6 years old." "No, you got the first book on your 5th birthday, remember?" Said Emma, She remembers everything about Drew just to wind him up. "Oh yeah, cause I got that wrestling game too. I was a big wrestling fan then." Drew smiled, remembering the times of his youth, he loved the wrestling then but gave up after 2009, he saw no point at the age he was, he was more interested in games and movies. "Well, anyway, I got an idea of what to do now, there's supposed to be a horror on T.V. SAW IV." Katy said while creeping around Emma's back, Emma ran behind Drew giggling, she loved the gore fests for some reason, Drew smiled at Emma then looked at the T.V. "I guess we could kill the night away. Anyone want any Popcorn?" "ME!" Emma shouted running after Drew.

Drew had two flavours, toffee or chocolate. "Which one? Toffee or Chocolate?" He asked Emma, She scratch her head and thought, _**'dictions, dictions…'**_ Thought Drew, rolling his eyes and smiling, Finally Emma pointed at the chocolate popcorn, Drew popped it in the microwave for 2 minutes, it shouldn't take long for it to heat up, Katy turned the T.V. on and flicked through the channels, not a lot was on, but she found the movie and just in time too. The title screen appeared just after she flicked to the channel. Emma jumped onto the other side of Katy, Drew came in with a bowl of Popcorn, he put it on Emma's lap seeing as she would eat most of it, Drew took off his Leather belt wristbands and placed them on the glass coffee table in front of them, sitting in the middle of the two girls He took a piece of popcorn from the bowl and threw it up in the air, catching it in his mouth, "Show off…" Katy said, smiling and shaking her head, Drew smirked and watch the movie.

Half way through the movie there was a bed trap scene, it had a guy called Ivan on the bed, strapped up in a dominatrices way, it was funny to think that something that can give so much pleasure now give out so much pain, there was a part were a spike went in his eye, "Damn…" Drew said, cringing a little "Yeah you're tellin me…" Katy said, by this point Emma was asleep, it was past her bed time anyway, Then Ivan's left arm got ripped off, Now with other people, that may be scary, but to Drew, that's kinda funny, he tried to not laugh but only ended up saying 'ooohhh' with a smile on his face, he was suspecting that Katy would be freaked out by that, but she ended up face palming at that scene, "Talk about costing an arm and a leg." Drew said with a smirk, he knew how cheesy it was, Katy just looked at him with half shut eyes, glaring at him in a 'Are you serious?' look, "Hey, someone had to say it." "Not really, I mean he still has-" Then Ivan got his leg ripped off, "You were saying?" Drew said, smirking. Katy just stuck her tongue out at him, which was one of the things Drew liked about Katy, she could insult you and look cute at the same time, he just wished she was his age; he could have maybe had a chance with her.

Near the end of the movie Katy was falling asleep, she ended up hugging Drew, She looked up to see his face, he was blushing alittle and was shyly smiling, "Sorry, I'm just tired, you don't mind do you?" Katy Asked, snuggling up closer to him, "Sure, um…but I kinda need to get Emma to bed." "Then will you take me to bed?" Drew Blushed harder, Causing Katy to Giggle, She got up and went to the master bed room, Drew turned the T.V. off and picked up Emma, He took her to her room, still asleep, and placed her in her bed.

Drew then went to the master bed room, Knocked on the door and got answered by Katy, who was now wearing only a night gown, He Blushed scarlet, "Um… seeing as you would tell me off for it in the morning, I'll give you a hug before you go to bed." Katy giggled, wrapping her arms around his torso, He hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder, he let go and then got something unexpected, a quick peck on the cheek, "See you in the morning, nice and early, ok?" He nodded mono-ish, He walked to his bed room and checked his e-mail that he got, He had been told that he was available to get a free copy of the new series, he thought about it and decided to decline, he had 4 more books to go through before his new series.

15th December 2013

If there was anything that Drew hated it was a snowy morning walk to school, not because it was cold but because all the girls in school were moaning about how cold it was, '_you're in Canada for fuck sake…_' Drew thought, school to Drew was just dull, the teachers were more or less dead, not of age just the amount of energy the teacher put into even explaining the topics, Drew mostly just ignored what the teachers said and just looked up in the text book by himself, he managed to do at least twice as much work as the rest of the class, he loved seeing the girls cringe in the freezing weather, it was funny to watch them slip a few times on ice too. He never said a word to anyone, in fact no one had ever heard Drew speak in class or in school at all, he was a mute and always will be as far as he was concerned, he hated to jocks, he never really got into fights but some picked on him a little, but he just left it at that and ignored them, speaking of bullying, the teachers never even bother, your best bet was to just kick 7 bells out of them and take the detention, at least then you have some remaining pride.

It was lunch and, as you could probably guess, Drew sat in the little forest on the other side of the field, sure it was out of bounds but he didn't care, he never got caught so he never really got into trouble, but today was different, he was sitting there reading and eating some stir-fry he got from the canteen, he never liked forks when it came to noodles so he always brought some chopstick, he was reading book 6 of the 'Saga of Darren Shan', he was on chapter 4 and was really stuck into the book, he was reading until a black hair 14 year old girl came up to him, he knew the concept, little old Drew was all alone and had no one to defend him, so this bitch had come to rip the piss out of him, fantastic, he looked up to see her face, this was probably the wrong idea he got, he remembered her name, Alicia, the truthful one or so her name meant, she was one of the students in her set, she was popular with the jocks, they all flirted on her but never got an answer from her.

"Hey Drew, can I sit here with you, I need to get some space away from the jocks, there pissing me off." this was a little fishy, she never acted like this, never the less Drew budged over and left her some space to sit on the tree log, She sat down and sighed, Drew looked at her again and saw that this was very unlike her, he had to admit she was hot, but she was not the type of girl he was into, She just sat there eating some stir-fry noodles and chicken pieces, then the jocks came by, the group of 4, what a class act, now Drew was in for it, he only had to add 2 by 2 to figure out this was the reason why Alicia came over here, he guessed as much, "Yo Freak! You been messin with my Girl?" Said the first Jock, Roy Johnson, what an asshole, "Roy! I came over here to get away from you! Why won't you leave me alone?" Alicia shouted at Roy, "Come on baby, why would you wanna do that? Especially to sit with a freak like that?" Roy said Pointing at Drew, who was ignoring the entire situation, "Why is he a freak? He listens to different music, so what?" Alicia said, Drew was now surprised, a girl who could probably get with any man, was defending him, "We think he's a freak because he looks like one of those Straight Edge rockers." Roy said in a rough voice, Now Alicia was at her boiling point, "Since when did Drew not drink, if I had to listen to this shit I'd probably be a drunk by now." "Yeah, I agree, so we can finally get something out of you." One of Roy's jocks said from behind him, "You think I'm gonna let this pip squeak off on this, no way, we settle this now." Roy said, taking of his Jock Jacket, Drew couldn't remember the last time he was called that, but he didn't care, he now had two choices, run like a baby or fight at the risk of being humiliated, well he wasn't gonna run so, a fight it was. He put his book in his bag and put it on his back, the idea was to piss Roy off so he was gonna ignore him until he lashed out, he walked passed Roy, now Roy was never a guy to be ignored, always the centre of attention, Roy ran up to Drew in an attempt to close line him, he was never a smart one, you could hear him roar at you from a mile, Drew just took a side step and stuck his leg out making Roy trip over, if it was the other way around it would be the school's laughing stock, but seeing as it was Roy who went down it was just a shock, Roy got up and grabbed Drew by the arm, but Drew was quicker and twisted Roy's arm, he then got Roy in an arm lock which was a U.F.C. move, Drew remembered seeing it when Brock Lesnar was there, he remembered it being called the kimura lock, it is an elbow lock more than an arm lock, the other 3 jocks would have helped, if they had not seen the Prefect hadn't of showed, Drew let go of the lock and got off of the snowy ground, looking back at Alicia, she was actually surprised by what Drew did, not that she was mad at him just surprised, she walked up to Drew with a small smile.

"How did you do that?" Alicia asked in an overwhelmed voice, Drew just shrugged, he picked up his bag and was gonna leave, until the head master got to him, "DREW! THAT IS IN-""-Appropriate behaviour?" That was when everyone was no silent, "You don't think I wanna be able to live a day without being mithered by jack-asses like that? You do nothing to provide a '_safe environment'_ into this school; I'd have better luck trying to make friends with a bunch of hippies, you do nothing to make this school any better and I don't care if I have broken his arm, because he will finally stop going round like he runs this school." Drew walked off only to get grabbed by Roy and punched in the face, Drew's mouth was now bust, no teeth came out but he had blood drizzling down his bottom lip, "How do you like that you pip squeak?" Drew's only response was spitting the blood in Roy's face, with a smirk on his face, Roy lounged at Drew, Drew and Roy were now in a ground and pound brawl, fists flying at each other like a cage fight.

The Head had both the prefects pull off Roy and Drew off of each other, Drew was now bleeding from the right side of his forehead, the blood only covered the side of his right cheek and none of it going into his eye, but Roy had a broken arm now and was limping. "Now both of you get into my office, I want a word with you two." Drew just looked at Roy and smirked, he had no regret of what he did nor would he have any redemption after, but he kinda wished Alicia wouldn't have seen it that could get him to be hated even more than now.

In the principal's office sat the principal, Drew came in with a kind of plaster on his forehead to stop the bleeding, he sat down and looked straight into the eyes of the principal, "let me guess, the _freak_ is getting expelled due to violence and un-acceptable behaviour?" Drew said crossing his arms, "no drew, you're getting suspended not expelled, you attacked a pupil for no reason." "And you know this, how?" "Because I was told-" "YOU WERE TOLD! YOU. WEREN'T. THERE!" Drew shouted, he had had enough of this crap, being the odd one out was one thing, but being framed was another. Just then Alicia walked into the office and stood at the doorway, "Miss King! maybe you can help us figure this one out, do you remember what happened this lunch?" Alicia sat down next to Drew, "well, for one your interrogating the wrong person, the person who should be here is in hospital about now, Drew was attacked first and he had that marital art arm lock in to protect himself." Drew was now surprised himself, Alicia was defending him, but why, he wasn't much to her, as a matter of fact this was the first day they spoke to each other. "Well, I guess if that's what you saw, then you are free to go, oh and take Drew with you." Drew and Alicia left the principal's office and were on their way to class, Drew had a pain in his chest and was getting very tired and out of breath, the fight took a lot out of him, he stopped and leaned on the wall, Alicia turned to see Drew, she felt a little guilty for what happened, after all she had heat on her and got Drew into the fight.

She walked up to him and crouched to see his face, "You ok?" She asked in a worried voice, "Yeah…it's just…I think…one or two of my ribs are cracked." Drew said, he was out of breath and panicking, he never got out of breath his easily. "I think you should see the school nurse and I'm not taking no for an answer." She said while putting Drew's arm over her shoulder, she had to say he was heavy, he wasn't fat, in fact he was little bit built, but he was heavy. "I can walk, limp at least." "Yeah but I don't want you collapsing on me now." "Why did you help me? Back in the forest I mean?" Alicia stopped and thought about it for a bit, "You have been picked on since 1st grade, I don't see you as a freak, just a guy with different tastes." "Oh. Well…thanks…it means more than you think…" "I should be thanking you." "What? Why?" "Because you weren't just defending yourself back there, you were defending my pride too; do you know how many times I've wanted to rip those guys' faces off?" "I can relate." They arrived at the nurse's room, Drew opened the door and saw the school nurse, "Hey Drew, Alicia, What can I do you for?" She asked, Drew sat down on the medical bed, Alicia answered for Drew, "I think Drew has cracked a rip in that fight, he needs to be checked." "Ok well, I'm gonna have to ask him to take his shirt off, you can leave if you want." Alicia blushed a little but smiled, "No, I'm good; I need to see what state he's in." "Ok, Suit yourself." She took out a flashlight to see any parts that popped out on Drew's chest, Drew took off his shirt and lay down on the bed, there were a few cuts and broses along his left side, his chest was battered, "ok, so by the looks of things you have a broken rib. I think you should go home early." Said the nurse, Drew grunted in pain as he sat up, "thanks, I'll try and get there." Drew stood up and put on his shirt, then he left the room, leaving just Alicia and the nurse, "I think you should escort him home, I don't think he will get far on his own." "Um…sure…I hope he's ok." "Do you like him?" Alicia blushed hard with wide open eyes, "What? No it's not like that, I only met him today." "Hey relax I was just teasing, but I think you two would look so cute, I may be 20 but I know a good couple when I see one." Alicia blushed a bit more, but smiled anyway, "Well, if you say so, he's a good guy; I just wish he'd open up a little more."

On the way home, Drew and Alicia started talking about each other and getting to know each other a little better, "So you like metal?" Alicia asked, "Not much just hard rock like, Alter Bridge and Shine Down." "Oh, like Nickelback?" "Yeah! Them to." Alicia looked at her phone to see the time, it was 2:39pm, and the school day would end in about an hour. They arrived at the skyscraper, "you live here?" Alicia asked, "Yeah, in one of the flats." "Which one?" "Number 243 don't worry there's an elevator." They got to the flat were Drew lived, Emma was still at school, so it was just the Babysitter, this was gonna be fun to explain, "Katy, I'm home." Drew shouted as he and Alicia got in, Katy was on the couch with the house phone in her hands, "Hey Drew, there's something I gotta tell you…" "What's up?" "Your parents…the plane that they were on crashed at 1 o'clock…. Drew… Their dead…"

_**To Be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Boiled Blood**

2:23AM, 15th December 2013

Drew was having a hard time sleep, he hated being the loser, the one who got nothing, he was in his bed and was tossing and turning, the heat was unbearable and the facts of today didn't help at all.

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, he remembered his dad always drinking whiskey every month and a half, he hated his job and so did Gemma, they were board but the pay was worth it. Drew looked in the cumbered to see half bottle of _**'Jack Daniels'**_. Drew grabbed the bottle and a glass out of the cabinet, he didn't care if he was under aged, If his parents could do it then he might as well follow in tradition. He poured the golden liquid out of the glass bottle and into the container he was gonna drink from. He placed the bottle down and grabbed the glass; he sipped the liquid out of the glass, tasting the raw burn in his throat. He relaxed on the couch and thought of what lied ahead, there wasn't much to do, hopefully Emma could get a few grade because at this point Drew was sick to death of this school, he hated everyone that called him a freak, always had a comeback for everything, laughing at you for something that's not even funny, how sad their lives would be without each other, the pure thought of it made Drew happy, he hated the entire school and would probably give up on it sooner or later.

Then there was a knock at the door, it was 2 in the morning who could want to come at this hour? Never the less Drew got up and answered the door, he was a little unsteady but he wasn't drunk, he opened the door to find Alicia at the door, _**'now what could she want?' **_Thought Drew, "what are you doing here?" Drew asked in a tired way, "I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" Alicia asked, "Sure, hope you like whiskey." Drew walked to the kitchen and grabbed another glass, he placed it on the coffee table and sat next to Alicia. He poured the scotch into her glass and watched her reaction to the taste. Alicia picked up the glass and took a sip, it tasted like fire but she drank it anyway, she set the now empty glass on the coffee table and looked at Drew, she was very worried about him and had a lot of talking to do, "So… what now? You just gonna drown in your sorrows or act on your life now?" Alicia asked hesitantly, she had to say it, otherwise Drew would end up drinking for maybe a long time. "I'm sick of being the loser… this is unfair and I'm not gonna deal with guys like Roy come up and think he can just push me around… I need to find a life where I'm finally in charge… but that won't happen, so… I guess option 1 is best…" Drew went for the bottle, but was not quick enough to get it because Alicia had taken it off him and stood up in his face. "This is not you…AT ALL! You're not gonna waste your life just because your parents are dead, think about Emma, Think about the school they all like you now, I went to talk to Julie and she said she'd snog you rather than Roy, But also…Think about me…" Alicia looked at the floor and shed a little tear, it was hard to see…but it was there… Drew stood up, he lifted Alicia's chin up and looked her in the eyes, "Sorry…I'm… just in a difficult time about now… but your right about one thing…I gotta take care of my sister…" Drew turned to Emma's bed room door, he wanted to go and hug her but that might have woke her up, Drew looked at Alicia and was gonna say something when Katy opened the door to the master bed room. She looked at the two in worry.

"Alicia? Drew? W-what are you two up for?" Alicia Shook the bottle in her hand in front of Katy and pointed at Drew with her other hand. "Oh…Well, I guess…if you can't beat 'em… Join 'em, ah?" Alicia sat in the one person arm chair and grabbed Drew's glass, then Alicia Filled it up with whiskey. "So… how come you're here, don't answer that I don't care, but I can have you going home drunk, even though you might not be drinking, you'll smell of whisky and that will look bad on me… Drew?" "Yeah?" "Can you sleep on the couch tonight?" "Sure…I guess… I'm gonna see if there's any vampire films on?" Drew picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, there was that '_Darren Shan movie'_ but in Drew's option it was just lame, He then found the _'Dracula'_ movie (_The 1930's Version_) It was ok but it was choppy, Alicia went to go in Drew's room when she thought… _**'Fuck it, he's been tempting me.' **_She went back to the couch, which was now only in a living room of only a boy and not a babysitter, and she poked Drew. "Move over, I'm sleeping here with you." "But, Katy said-""I know but I don't care, move over, or should I tell Julie that you like her?" It wasn't true, but Drew would rather mover over than deal with a blonde _bitch. _He scooted over and left some room for Alicia, She didn't sit on the couch though she leaped on and rested her head on Drew's lap, she used it as a pillow and hugged the left arm of his, Now this was just weird, Drew was not bothered and just rested his left arm around her shoulder, hoping Alicia would be freaked out and go to bed, but nope, she sat up and wrapped her arms around Drew's chest firmly as if marking her territory, Drew was just buzzing all over, He just met this girl properly today and now she was hugging him, '_**a little bit much but, ok.'**_Drew thought, Then Katy knocked on her door to make Drew look at her, She mouthed some word but Drew never got the hint, Katy waved a beckon jester to follow her, Drew looked at Alicia, he didn't know how but she was out flat… in 3 minutes no less… Drew got up leaving Alicia hugging a pillow and went into Katy's room, He sat on the side of the bed with her and looked at her, "Drew…you said you wanted a new life? How do you mean?" Drew thought for a minute for using the right words "I…wanna start over…begin again…" Ok… Well, if you could have any life like…a fictional life! What would you want?" "I don't know? Why the random question anyway?" Drew said smirking at the funny randomness, Katy shrugged, "I'm bored…" "Well…I guess a…vampire?" AT that Katy's Eyes glowed in the dark a little, "Drew… can I ask you something?" "Sure…" Drew said un-certain… "If I asked you to kiss me or Alicia, would you?" "Um…no…because Alicia would stab me over and over again!" Drew said being sarcastic, "But you'd kiss me?" "Um…I guess if you wanted… Why?" "Because I want you to…Please?" "Um…ok?" "Ok…nice and easy…" Drew pulled his face closer to Katy's, when there was just an inch off of their lips… There was a sharp pain in Drew's neck! He looked to see Katy had sunk her teeth into his neck, he pushed her off, feeling dizzy and drained he limped to the door, he opened it and looked at Alicia, then he felt horrible… and fainted out of the blue…

**Time and date unknown****…**

Waking in a vile state, Drew sat up regretting what he just did, he looked around to see…darkness…pitch black hollowness…this was weird, all he did was kiss his…Babysitter? "That fucking bitch…" Drew mumbled, the bite marks on his neck burned like he was being infected…maybe he was… he stood up only to fall back down on his back, the pain and weakness in his legs were unbearable, he thought about his options, he could walk around and try and find an exit or he could just sit tight and wait for something to happen, but both wore crush by a single moment, a teenage girl appeared out of nowhere, she was wearing a white sash all around her. Now this was weird, Drew was not buying it and was ready for any jump scares, Drew found the strength to stand, he narrowed his eyes at the back of the girls head, "Ok _'lady'_, I know I'm supposed to think you're an angel or something, but I'm not falling for it so let's have it!" drew said in a bitter voice, She didn't turn but raised her head to a regular level, "Why do you ignore the truth young one, does life real envy you so?" "At the moment, _'Life'_ has turned to shit for me so I don't care at this point; I was living fine until my parents decided to get on a plane with a damn terrorist! What is this to you? Fortune telling?" "No child…I'm your guardian angel…I've been waiting your arrival, master…" Drew was not in the mood for this, he needed to get back before Katy got to Emma too. "Ok, if I'm your mater, then I'd appreciate it if you looked at me, and if you'd show me your face, I'd like to know I can trust you." Drew said in a steady voice, he saw no reason being protective now seeing as she hadn't been aggressive or attacked yet. She turned around and pulled her hood off revealing her face, And Drew knew _exactly_ who it was…

"Katy? W-why did you bite me?" Drew as in shock and his head began to spin; this entire thing was just weird. "I did this to benefit you, I asked if you wanted to live a new life and you agreed." "I THOUGHT YOU MENT HIPOTHETICAL!" "You still said yes…" Drew sighed, he hated this, he missed his sister, his babysitter, his real babysitter, and…Alicia… '_**Wait what? I don't miss her! How can I? I only just met her?' **_"That doesn't mean you don't like her." Katy said, "Wait, I didn't say….you read my mind… How?" "Cause I know." Katy said with a smirk on her face, "But for now I need to tell you something, in that bite I released a liquid into your blood, in 24 hours you will be like me. Well, not _exactly_ like me but…you will be a vampire…" Drew's eyes popped out (Not literally) he was now maybe in a fantasy, he could become a vampire? "I'm…gonna be a…vampire…" Drew thought hard, this was his dream, sure he was 15 but hey, "Well…seeing as the damage has already been done… what's the plan?" "The plan is for you to restart your life, you will have to be given a new name, D.O.B. and hometown, but that's for you to decide." Katy said, passing Drew a tick box sheet, it had 3 questions 'What name?' 'What month, day and year were you born?' and 'What continent do you hail from?' Drew thought for a bit deciding what to put, "For question 1…Mitchell Mickelback." "Really… Mickelback, like Nickelback?" "Hey, I'm answering the questions here, Question 2, March 17th 1997." "Ok and where do you want to be from?" "Hmm, a tough one, how about… Chicago, Illinois. It's a big area so people will be there a lot." Drew knew the place was a big city, but if he was to make a new life of sucking blood it might as well be in a place with lots of people. "Ok, now, I need to straighten something out, you are going into a life that you can tell what peoples' secrets are, you will see how life's have changed and you will not be the person you used to and you may have to keep a record of your fake past life to make sure you don't get caught lying…and I'd like to say sorry if this is not what you want but you sister will see you soon too, I bite her as well." Now drew was pissed, "…Fine…but you'd better keep you half of the bargain… and…keep my sister safe… I couldn't live it down if she was harmed" Drew said bitterly, he sat back down and examined his legs, _**'they were bruised?' **_drew thought, "Hey, how come…" Drew was now in a forest at pitch black night, he saw light coming from his left, but was that the best solution, he was a creature of the night now and had to keep a low profile.

He stood up and creped to the light, he pulled back the thorns in the rose bush; he saw a nice big house of a maybe rich family, where had he seen this? _**'Toronto, I'm still here?' **_he ran up to the edge of the cliff where he saw the house, there was no way down, well there was but that may hurt a little, "HEY! YOU! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Mitchell turned to see a garbage guy, he was mid-aged and had a long and rough black beard, and it was like he was some pirate or the old miserable guy that lived next door. Mitchell's head began to hurt, he felt weak and his vision went blurry. _**'My lucky day… Why am I weak? of course… I'm a vampire, and vampires need blood… well, I guess he'll have to do…**_'

Mitchell walked to him and examined him, not much going for him so oh well, Mitchell placed a hand on the guy's shoulder and drove his teeth into his neck in one split second, the taste was vile, but to Mitchell it was the sweetest thing ever. He looked at the body gush blood while it laid there defenceless, Mitchell looked down to the collage again and the turned to see that there was a cat behind him, "You look lost little guy…" Mitchell said with a smirk, the cat meowed and jumped at Mitchell, Mitchell's legs lost balance and slipped, with the cat clutched to his chest, Mitchell rolled down the cliff violently, the impact of the fall may have broken more of his ribs, but for some reason…it didn't… then he looked down to find, the cat's blood all over his chest, the cat had took a blow for him and literally imploded, "Damn… what the fuck, this is nasty…" Mitchell said, throwing the cat corpse on the floor. Mitchell made his way to the big building, it looked like some old type of school, there were cob webs all around and the brick of the walls looked crackled and dusty. He made his way to the big wooden doors and looked through the gap between the doors, steel jars and a royal theme… nothing but the best… Mitchell decided not to sneak in and start chewing on necks, his best bet would to just get in an act the part of his former self, maybe he could-.

The door opened! And a figure walked up to him, "Welcome to Toronto Vampire Arts, Mr Mickelback. We've been expecting you." "You gotta be fucking kidding me…" there stood, yet again, Katy the _'Babysitter'_ "What? Expecting someone else?" Katy giggled, Mitchell face-palmed and dragged his hand down his face, "please, oh please tell me that you're not gonna screw me over again…" Mitchell said, still with his hand on his face. "Define….never mind, but yes, this is your first step to your new life, but don't worry, you'll like it here, people here are…." "_Freaks_?" "Well, not the word I'd used but if that's what flouts your boat…who am I to judge." "This should be good, well I guess this is one of those _'do as you're told'_ moments?" "And I take it _YOU _are in a _'just hurry the fuck up and get on with it' _mood?" Katy asked with a smirk, "You know me so well." Mitchell said, Katy waved Mitchell in and leaded the way to her office, on the way Mitchell decided to look about a little, or in other words look at the girl's ass in front, it was a regular thing and he never got caught so, no harm done.

"Would you mind not looking at my back-side; the pupils will get the wrong idea." _**'Of course, out of all the women, she's the one to catch me…" **_ As soon as they got into the office Katy shut the door and sat behind her desk, "Have a seat, unless you would rather stand?" Mitchell looked at the chair, he sat in it and leaned back, getting comfy for what maybe about another weird conversation, "OK so, here's the deal, you are now a new pupil in my school and-" "Hold on! _YOUR_ school? Since when did you get a school? Of _**VAMPIRES**_?!" "Since I bite you or… reincarnated you." "Reincarnated? What?" "Mitchell, you were born to be a vampire." "Like? Destiny or something like that?" "That's not important about now, but what you should know is that you're not alone here." "Yeah, I got my sis with me…speaking of which where is she?" "She's here already, in the girl's dorm. But so is Alicia." "ALICIA! SHE'S HERE TOO?!" "Yep, well, her real name is…probably not important about now, she asked me to not tell you because she wants to see you personally. But for now I'm your head mistress and you will do everything I say…" "With a mind like yours? HELL NO!" "Relax, I'll behave." Katy stood up and made her way to the door, Mitchell stood up and opened the door for her, as she walked past she whispered in Mitchell's ear, "For the most part…" Mitchell rolled his eyes and poked her in the arm; he was very childish when he was teased.

"Ok so, you need to now sleep seeing as you are injured still. But you can't sleep in with the boys…" "Let me guess… I gotta sleep with you…" Mitchell said raising his eyebrow with narrow eyes, not in a very impressed way, "As much as I'd love that, no, you will be sleeping in my office." Katy giggled, "So you're saying I _can't_ sleep with you?" "Why? Do you want to? It can be arranged?" Mitchell rolled his eyes, "Well, I've made it this far…and you have done a lot for me…" Mitchell thought that she deserved it seeing as it was a lot for her, but there was no way he was gonna do…_That. _Katy smiled and shook her head, "Mitchell… you know I'm not single, Right?" "Oh? Who's the lucky guy?" But the answer was not what he expected, "You mean Girl?" Katy smirked, '_**Wait…GIRL**_?!' Mitchell eyes went wide again, "Ummm…. Girl?" "Yes Mitchell, what? Can't I live my '_Fanatics_'?" "Yeah, it's just…never mind, if that's what your into '_who am I to judge'_." Mitchell quoted on Katy, "well…I'm sure you can next time but for now…it would be weird finding some 15 year old in your bed that you've never met." "Yeah I hear you…can I at least have a hug?" Mitchell extended his arms to Katy and made a puppy face, Katy rolled her eyes and hugged him, the pecked him on the cheek, "If there's anything you need, just ask, OK?" Katy said, releasing Mitchell, She made her way up the stair-way. _**'I've seen this place before…' **_Mitchell thought, he went back into the room to find that there was a range on drinks on a vending machine, he push the 'Pepsi' button and out came a can, he opened it and took a sip, he went behind the desk and sat in Katy's chair, he leaned back and set the chair to lock, so it stayed in a leaning position, he place the can on the desk and leaned back, he looked around the room and saw all the thing Katy had, Trophies, Paintings, Calligraphy…. "Oh! Origami." Mitchell picked up the paper dove on the desk, it reminded him of the _'Heavy Rain'_ game he played about 2 maybe 3 years ago? He placed the dove down and lay back on the chair, he closed his and…passed out. (NOT LITARALLY)

**The next day, 5:00AM**

Mitchell opened his eyes and looked round the room, '_**Still dark out? Jesus fucking Christ…**_' He stood up and slumped on the wall, catching himself from falling, '_**maybe I should just…fuck it…**_' but there was no chance to get back in the chair, there was a knock on the door, '_**great, now I'm gonna fuck things up by opening the door… wait? I remember that knock…**_' the rhythm of the knock was memorised, Mitchell walked to the door and opened it, there stood… "Alicia?" Mitchell rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked again; his eyes did not deceive.

"Hey Drew…look I'm…" Alicia looked depressed, _**'why was she this was? Wait, was she apart of this?' **_"Can I help you? Or do I need to stand here like a dumbass all day?" Mitchell said with a smile on his face, he loved her smile and intended on seeing it again, I moved away from the door and sat in the chair he slept in, Alicia sat in the chair Mitchell sat in when he first came in, "Look…I'm sorry you had to find out like this but…I CAME UP WITH THE PLAN!" "…and your shouting…Because?" "Because it needed to be said…" Alicia said, looking at the floor, "Well…I don't hate you so…Yay, I guess…" "Are you fucking kidding me? I JUST MADE YOU INTO A FUCKING VAMPIRE!" "I still have you and Emma, Don't i?" "Well…yeah…" "Then what's the problem, in any case you've saved me, so thanks…but you still didn't do one thing though…" "Oh?" "Your name?" "You know my name, it's-" "YOUR REAL NAME! NO MORE LIES!" Alicia sighed and stood up, "My name…my name is…. Damn it… my name is Raven…" "Is it spelt like the bird?" "Yeah… you need to forget me though…" Mitchell's face was torn, "why? What's wrong now?" "I'm not…let's say… 'Available'…" "So….you're not single…so?" "That's why you've been asking for me for the last 24 hours, right?" Mitchell blushed, '_**WHAT DA FUCK?! HOW CAN SHE SEE THOUGH ME?!**_' "Um… no…" "Oh…well… why are you after me then?" "I need…a little help with…vampiring… I suck at it…" "Yeah, you kinda do." Raven giggled, "Well. Who are you going out with anyway?" "Some guy called Larry; he's a…jock…" "Oh for fuck sake, another one?" "Yeah…" "well…don't expect me to take shit from him because if he comes near me I'm gonna break his nose." Mitchell hissed bitterly. "I'm sure you will, well…I guess my work here is done, I need to get a back otherwise I'm gonna get nagged at. Oh! The head give you some new clothes by the way…a trench coat too I think?" Raven said, holding her chin. "Well, that will be helpful." Mitchell said looking in Raven's blue eyes. '_**I need to stop staring at those sapphires… but damn her eyes are lovely to look at…**_' "I wouldn't call them sapphires, more like small, icecaps." Mitchell's eyes widened, "Wait, how can you read my mind?" "Only I and the head can. Don't worry; no one will be able to except me and her." Raven giggled, Mitchell sighed in relief, but just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in…"

The door opened revealing a 6 year old looking girl, it was not Emma but something about her was familiar, she had black mid-length hair, she was wearing a _'Breaking Benjamin'_ T-shirt and baggy sweat pants. She was like a Goth or so she looked, Mitchell had no time for the questions and the 'you're the new kid?' bullshit. "Are you Mr Mitchell Mickelback?" "Yeah…" She threw Mitchell a coat and some cloths. "Here your new attire, Miss Luster sent them. She said to meet her upstairs in an hour, I was supposed to wake you up but…I guess my sister already… 'Woke you'… she said while blushing and retreating because Raven's glare scared her a little, "your sister?" Mitchell asked Raven in a confused way. "Y-Yeah… she's a bitch…" "Nice…" Mitchell went through the clothes; there was a long white shirt and grey steel tie, "Who the fuck am I supposed to be? Christian Grey?" "…Please tell me you haven't read that book…" "Why would I lie to you?" Mitchell said smirking, Raven face-palmed and slapped the back of Mitchell's head while giggling, Mitchell found a pair of baggy leather pants and a long trench coat, it looked like Adam Copeland's Trench coat but it didn't have the collar. "Ok, now I'm gonna look like Dwayne Johnson…" Mitchell said placing the clothes on the desk, "I guess I better get ready, will you be ok?" "With what?" "I don't know, everything, and that dude…what was his name?" "Larry." Raven said walking out of the door and closing it behind her. "Well…I guess I better sort this…whatever it is…out…"

**6:01 AM**

Mitchell climbed the stairs to find Katy standing in front of the stairs, "you're late…" She said with a poker face, "oh boo-fucking-whoo… what do you need?" "Well, I want to show you to your room, you will have a single room like everyone else. You will have a king sized bed, a 60 inch flat screen, a 'MacBook pro' and a weapon wardrobe." "Awesome! What are we waiting for?" "There's a little problem… Raven has requested she wants to be your… roommate." "And the problem is?" "Larry will not approve. I saw the bastard slap Raven just for asking… " "I don't give a fuck if he approves or not, she can do what the hell she wants. And the fact he slapped her means I've got to go kick his ass now!" "Tell that to his face. I dare you!" "Ok, where is he?" "He's outside with the jocks, good luck getting him alone…" "Hmmmm…. You got a motorcycle helmet?" "Umm…I think Raven has one…" Awesome! back in 5!" "Why do you need a biker helmet?" "You'll see…" Mitchell said, smirking.

With that Mitchell made his way to Raven, he was planning on attacking Larry with the helmet so he could not be identified, he looked around for 10 minutes till he found her talking to her sister, Mitchell made his way over and tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Hey Raven? Did you request to…be my roommate?" "Umm… Yeah, is that a problem?" Raven asked blushing. "No it's fine by me, Hey, you got a motorcycle helmet?" "Sure, what do you need it for?" "You'll know in a few minutes." Mitchell said with an evil smirk. "Ok…Umm…give me a minute…" "K!" Raven walked up the stairs, Mitchell looked at Raven's sister, she was a bit shy by the look of her. "Hey, you didn't give me your name…" "Didn't i? My apologies, I'm Roxie." "Well, it's good to know that you don't hate me…do you?" Roxie shook her head grinning, _**'she is cute and fun. Wow…that sounded pedoish…Pedoish? Is that a word?'**_ Raven came back down the stairs with a helmet and give it to Mitchell, who took it and pecked Raven on the lips, before she could react Mitchell ran off with the helmet, _**'hit and run!'**_ Raven thought grinning, Mitchell went outside and searched the grounds, there he was with 2 of the jocks near the pinecone tree, Mitchell put on the helmet and checked to see if he had been spotted, no-one had seen him, _**'time to play Larry!' **_

Mitchell got a little closer and then sprinted at Larry, He drove his shoulder right in Larry's chest with a rugby tackle, Mitchell and Larry wrestled on the floor, kicking and punching, _**'too bad that Larry didn't know any MMA moves, otherwise it might have been fun' **_Mitchell grabbed Larry's arm and put it behind his back, he grabbed his wrist and pulled back, breaking the elbow. Mitchell had Larry on his belly at his mercy. "Now Larry, we can do this easy or i can fuck you up more. What's it gonna be?" Mitchell asked, "_Fuck you…_" Larry growled, "I asked _nicely_…" Mitchell stood up and stomped on the back of Larry's knee, dislocating it. Larry screamed in pain, Mitchell turned to the two other jocks, He threw two punches in the skulls of them, knocking them out cold.

Mitchell took off the helmet, it was getting heavy, he turned to Larry who was still crawling around in pain and suffering. "Looks like your boys are fucked…well Larry, I will ask again… let raven go…" "No way! She's mine baby; I won't let you take her!" Larry spat in Mitchell's face, Mitchell stood up and wiped the saliva off his face then soccer kicked Larry in the face, Larry was still awake but he had nothing left, "_Now…Let…Raven…GO!_" Mitchell said, punching Larry in the face, word after word. "Well…he's done." As soon as Mitchell stood up he got hit in the face by a 30 year old man, "Take that you freak!" Mitchell's vision was blurry but he just made out that it was the guy who Mitchell had bitten before. _**'Maybe it didn't help doing that…' **_Mitchell now noticed two things, one: the man had gone now. Two: His cut on his forehead had now reopened and he was bleeding again. _**'Oh what fun…'**_

**In Mitchell****'****s room**

Mitchell sat on the side of the bed while Raven re-stitched his cut, she was silent for a while and it was really awkward. "So…how did you do this?" Raven asked, "I got into a fight with Larry…" "Don't you mean you started a fight with Larry?" "Yeah…I wanted to get him off your back, I'm sick of people controlling others, it's not right…" "Well…shit happens…" "That's really good confidence boost…" "It's true! You gotta live with this kinda thing and if not, then you're basically…" "Fucked?" "Something like that… ok, there, you're done!" raven washed her hands and put away her things. "You sleeping here tonight?" Mitchell asked, pushing his luck, "sure I guess, but you better behave, I don't wanna wake up with you head between my legs." "Yeah! Cause I'm really gonna do that!" Mitchell sarcastically said. "I never know with you…" Raven said, standing up and kissing Mitchell on the lips, "Now we're even…"


End file.
